Drabbles For School
by Kaitlyn Fall
Summary: A collection of drabbles from an Usako/Mamoru challenge.
1. Locker

Hey guys! I did a series of drabbles last year for the usako/mamoru challenge on LiveJournal. The theme was school, and each "period" consisted of seven drabbles.

Enjoy!

**First Period: Homeroom**

**a) Locker**

When she was eight, she would slam her locker door because she was too eager for lessons to be careful.

When she was ten, she would slam her locker door because she was mad at the boy in her class that told her she smelled funny.

When she was twelve, she would slam her locker door because nothing ever went right.

When she was fourteen, she would slam her locker door because a youma had made her late for class.

When she was sixteen, she would slam her locker door because her boyfriend was a real jerk sometimes.

When she was eighteen, she would slam her locker door because her father wouldn't let her get married so early.

When she was queen, she would slam the safe door because, well, it was habit now, wasn't it?


	2. Uniform

**First Period: Homeroom**

**b) Uniform**

Usagi's Super Sailor Senshi uniform was getting tighter.

It seemed impossible, but it was true. Instead of the leotard wrapping comfortably around her body during a transformation, it pinched a little at the waist and hips. And in battle, when she ran, the material constricted her breathing. She now bulged over her pleated skirt.

The worst of it was, one day, when her darling Tuxedo Mask caught her as she fell from a great height, he gave a little "oof" when she landed in his arms. He tried to pass it off as puffing and panting, but when she narrowed her eyes at him, his cheeks stained with a tell-tale blush.

"You think I'm heavy," she accused as soon as she'd dusted the youma.

"I never said that," said Tuxedo Mask. "Maybe I'm just not as strong as I used to be," he added meekly.

This from a guy who went to the gym four times a week.

Usagi huffed and stormed away. That was the last straw. She was cutting it down to three milkshakes a day. _Tops_.


	3. Classroom

**First Period: Homeroom**

**c) Classroom**

She preferred her classroom to be filled with people, laughing, chatting, rapidly finishing off last night's homework. Those people were her friends. She couldn't imagine life without them.

He preferred his classroom to be empty. It was quiet when it was empty, and he could hear his thoughts. He could muse about the wonders of the world without any interruptions. Silence was his friend. He couldn't imagine life without it.

Then he met her.


	4. Homework

**First Period: Homeroom**

**d) Homework**

_Why haven't you done your homework_ _**again**_? _Get it done tonight, or you'll face a week's worth of detentions!_

Usagi stared down at the pages, which swam before her eyes. She was so tired – the English phrases meant nothing to her. Luna tried to help, but her words were lost in the roaring thunder of Usagi's brain.

Mamoru, the baka, the jerk of the century, was not only Tuxedo Mask, but a prince. _Her_ prince. A love from a distant time; a love that she still felt, like an echo.

Except that echo was getting more prominent by the day. Her memories were growing brighter, and each breath was a painful reminder of all she had lost over a millennium ago. The days went on, and ancient moments returned to her; a breathless whisper, fingers against her cheek, a brush of lips on her own. Endymion had come back. He'd really come back.

And she had lost him. Lost him to the most evil witch she'd ever faced.

What was homework, compared to that? How could she possibly explain to everyone that her mind was no longer on school, and grades, and homework? How could her teacher ever understand that the threat of detention was nothing in relation to the destruction of a love that had lasted a thousand years?

How was she supposed to get through this?


	5. Lunch

**First Period: Homeroom**

**e) Lunch**

"Why are you eating your lunch now?"

Mamoru sighed into his wholemeal bread and looked up as Usagi took a stool next to him at the arcade counter. She leaned forward, tilting her head to look at his sandwich – lettuce, mustard, tomato – and scrunched up her nose. "Blerk. You have no taste cells, baka."

Mamoru sighed again. "Taste cells? Honestly, Odango, what are you learning at school?"

She ignored him. She scooted closer, her body twisted, her elbows on the counter, her chin in both palms, her eyes wide and curious. "So why are you eating your lunch now?"

"I didn't have time during lunch," Mamoru muttered, crunching another mouthful.

"Why not?"

Mamoru swallowed, his tongue zinging from the mustard. "Because I was doing an assignment."

"You were doing an assignment at lunch time?" Usagi asked. She gasped. "Don't tell me Mr Punctual didn't do his work at home!"

"Actually, it's not due for another week. I was just getting ahead." Mamoru returned to his sandwich.

There was a blissful silence for almost ten seconds before the Odango spoke again. "Did you have to get ahead at lunchtime? I mean, if you've still got a week, then you have after school, and the weekend, and school nights, and –"

"Odango!" Mamoru slammed the remainder of his sandwich down in the alfoil on the counter and spun to her, nostrils flaring. Usagi jumped, freezing in the middle of ticking off her fingers. She cowered under his glare. "Listen to me," he said slowly, through his teeth. "I'm trying to enjoy a nice, quiet meal here, which is _impossible_ to do when you're nattering away in my ear. Shut. Up!"

Usagi clammed, her lips rolling into her mouth, and nodded. Mamoru exhaled in relief, picked up his sandwich and continued eating. He didn't turn to the girl. He could tell out of his peripheral vision that she hadn't moved away. But she didn't speak, either.

He wondered with a twinge of guilt whether he'd hurt her feelings. After all, he didn't mind her chatter that much. The thought of her bubbly laugh and silly babble made him smile on a lonely night. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled.

He finished his sandwich, grabbed a napkin from the dispenser, dusted his hands, and was just opening his mouth to restart the conversation when Usagi beat him to it.

"So, what _kind_ of assignment were you doing?"

Mamoru hid a smile and turned to her. At least she'd waited until after he'd finished his lunch.


	6. Hallways

**First Period: Homeroom**

**f) Hallways**

What scared Usagi so much about time travel was all the damn paths. The corridors. The hallways. Whatever you called them. There were so many branches, ending up in any period of time. It boggled her mind, and when she thought about it too much, she felt a rush of anxiety and didn't want to take another step lest she lose herself forever.

But then, as though sensing her fear, Mamoru would squeeze her hand as a reminder that he was there. Always. He wouldn't let her go. Even if the worst happened and they ended up in the distant past, or the far reaches of the future, they'd be together. And really, to Usagi, that was all right with her.


	7. Bell

**First Period: Homeroom**

**g) Bell**

The material of his tuxedo was like silk beneath her fingertips. It whispered at her touch. She lifted her head, and his warm breath brushed her lips for just a moment before his mouth found hers. The kiss was light and soft, though it was soaked in desire. Above them, amongst the velvet of the sky and the sparkle of the stars, his planet glowed a luminous blue.

Their stolen moment on the balcony was marred by the castle's bell, a lone, ominous clanging that echoed out across the kingdom. It was a song for the soldiers of the moon.

_Ding._ Invasion. _Dang._ War. _Dong._ Enemies.

Prince Endymion drew back and exchanged a fearful gaze with Princess Serenity. The bell rang again. It was a song for the citizens at the ball.

_Ding._ Flee. _Dang. _Hide. _Dong._ Panic.

The bell rang once more. Tears shimmered in Princess Serenity's eyes. It was a song for the lovers on the balcony.

_Ding._ Part. _Dang._ Fight. _Dong._ Die.


	8. Books

**Period Two: Literature**

**a) Books**

She ducked behind her fort of books, the perfect cover for her ogling. It had taken a long while to make the gap between the sturdy novels just right, so she could see the arcade counter, where he normally sat. It was brilliant. She could watch him all afternoon, and he'd never know. She ordered a milkshake from Motoki and settled into her seat, preparing for a nice few hours of dreamy sighs and silent giggles.

Mamoru entered, taking his usual stood. He ordered a coffee and chatted to Motoki. Usagi grinned, sucking on her straw. Everything was going perfectly.

Not a minute later, Mamoru turned, eyebrow cocked, lip quirked. He watched the books for a minute or two, then shook his head and got up, ambling over to her. "What are you doing, Odango?"

Usagi rapidly grabbed the closest book in order to look as though she was studying, but she took a supporting wall and her entire fort tumbled down. She flinched as each book fell, then stared up at Mamoru, unable to stop the guilty expression cross her face.

"What?" she said, opening up her chosen book and pretending to browse through it. "A girl can study, can't she?"

Mamoru sighed, leaning casually on her table. "Firstly, Odango, if you'd actually read those books, we'd be having much more intellectual conversations. Secondly, you would make a terrible spy."

Usagi narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Mamoru gestured to the broken fort. "Well, for one thing, could you be any more conspicuous? People don't build barriers out of books for no good reason."

Usagi gathered up the books, pouting. "But how did you know it was me?"

Mamoru tapped her odangos. "I could see these over the books. Plus, you were slurping on that milkshake like nobody's business." He chuckled and sauntered off. "Really, Odango," he threw over his shoulder, "if you want to watch Motoki without being seen, you're going to have to try harder than that."

Usagi stared after him as she processed his words, then a slow smirk filled her face. Mamoru may be book-smart, but he hadn't figured _everything_ out.


	9. Romance

**Period Two: Literature**

**b) Romance**

Romance was roses. It teased the senses.

Sound: A short breath. Beating hearts. Rustling.

Sight: A vivid red. Velvet. Soothing.

Smell: A wild scent. Familiar. Cool.

Taste: A sweet flavour. Smooth. Fragrant.

Touch: A gentle caress. Lips and petals. Soft.

And then,

Thorns.


	10. Classic

**Period Two: Literature**

**c) Classic**

It was a classic; a masterpiece. Talented fingers danced along the keys like sprites across water, leaving glittering lights in their wake. There was nothing quite like a master playing his instrument with such finesse, such passion, such… sucking.

Mamoru opened his eyes. Usagi was leaning over the cd player, enjoying a lollipop quite loudly. She pulled it out of her mouth with a loud _pop_, licking her cherry-coloured lips and pawing through his collection with sticky fingers. "Who are all these people? I haven't heard of any of them!"

Mamoru let out a breath, reminding himself that Usagi was young and still had much to learn. "They're classical musicians."

Usagi scrunched her nose, returning to the vigorous sucking of her lollipop. "Wharsh orll your normarl mooshic?" she asked, her cheek bulging and her teeth clacking against the sweet. A glob of red fell from her mouth and onto his white carpet.

Mamoru swallowed, forcing himself not to dwell on the growing stain. It was her first time in his apartment since they'd started dating – he didn't want to upset her by making a fuss over her mess. "What normal music?" he said, focussing on the conversation instead.

Usagi shrugged, pulling out the lollipop again. "You know. Top hits. Radio stuff. Pop idols."

"I don't have any of that kind of music," Mamoru said, still watching the lollipop warily.

"Oh," Usagi said. She glanced at the cd player. "So when do the words start on this song?"

Mamoru frowned. "There are no lyrics."

"Oh," Usagi said again. She stared at him. He stared at her.

It seemed they still had a lot to learn about each other.


	11. Poem

**Period Two: Literature**

**d) Poem**

_Penned by: Mamoru_

_Viewed by: No one_

_Delivered: Never_

Are ye an angel?

Made from stardust and magic

Bequeathed from the heavens

Swirled into thy life

For glittering gold drops

Gems in thine hair

Cerulean gaze that bestows

Both fire and ice

Dearth thy is for affections

For thy words sting ye

And the angel only shows loath

Yet

Truest words be naught spoken

Of thy love for proclaimed angel

Thy is not durst to speak truth

Ye only hears the lies

_To: Mamoru_

_Viewed by: Four friends, two cats, three cousins, aunt, mother, lady down the street_

_Delivered: Crown Arcade, 16:05 hrs, anonymously_

Roses are red,

Violets are blue

I think of you lots

Do you think of me too?


	12. Tragedy

**Period Two: Literature**

**e) Tragedy**

Have you ever watched a puppy die? A sweet, innocent puppy that loved to play and tumble and learn? It's like panic and pain tear up your insides, leaving you shredded and empty.

Times that feeling by a thousand and you might have some idea what it feels like to watch your future daughter disappear from your arms. It happened so slowly, yet so fast. First she just felt lighter. She became transparent. Her sweet little face scrunched up in pain. Her tiny hand clutched mine, until my fingers started to go through her flesh.

And then… like some horrible, unwakeable nightmare, I was holding air. She was gone with one last breath. A thousand golden lights. She was nothing.

I lost it. I had never experience pain like this. I hugged my arms to my chest, curled over in a ball, trying to keep my heart from falling out. It was agony.

Her disappearance didn't just mean that my sweet princess was dead. No, if that wasn't enough, it also meant that her father was forever gone, and I had no family left to love.

That, my friends, is tragedy.


	13. Conflict

**Period Two: Literature**

**f) Conflict**

Him being in love with anyone was amazing, but to love _three_ girls? That was over the top.

The first… well… he wasn't even sure she was real. A dream girl, a princess, a fairy tale. She was graceful and beautiful and gentle.

The second… well… who _didn't_ want her? A champion of justice, the bringer of hope, the warrior of love. She was strong and kind and true.

The third… well… his heart must have been playing a joke on him when it picked her. A schoolgirl, a child, a pain in his neck. She was klutzy and immature and naïve.

Three very different girls. Three very promising disasters. Three very potential headaches.


	14. Essay

**Period Two: English**

**g) Essay**

Mamoru stared at the coffee stain now blossoming across his multi-papered essay. He drew in long, laborious breaths. It was okay. He would be okay. It was just an essay. An essay that he'd spent FOUR WEEKS on.

The Odango was busily chattering animatedly to Motoki – she hadn't even realised what she'd done.

"Odango," Mamoru said quietly, though his teeth. He continued to stare down at his ruined work, his hands clenching on the arcade counter.

The Odango ignored him, still swept up in her conversation, her eyes shining, her cheeks swelled from a smile.

"Odango," Mamoru said again, a little louder, unable to unclench his teeth.

The Odango gave a piercing giggle and leaned across the counter, perching her chin on her palm as she listened to Motoki's response. Mamoru's temple throbbed.

"ODANGO."

The Odango turned, the smile still on her face, though it faded when she saw who had been talking. "What?" she demanded.

Mamoru inflated, ready to explode at her. Did this girl have no concept of hard work, _real_ hard work? Did she not understand that he had spent the past month on research and subheadings and sentence structure? Did she not get that this essay was worth 70 percent of his final mark?

He was about to tell her all that, when she twitched her lips, puckering them slightly to show her impatience.

Mamoru's attention was lost on that movement. He forgot about essays and coffee and hell-driven wrath. He wondered instead about the subtlety of the gesture, of the softness of her lips, of the taste of her mouth. He lost himself in strange fantasies – ones he'd never had about this girl before.

She crossed her arms, the movement jerking him from his revere. "What?" she said again.

Mamoru blinked, his mind blank. "Er… nothing."

Usagi rolled her eyes and returned to Motoki. Mamoru stared at her a little longer, then walked out of the arcade, as though in a daze, the coffee-stained essay left behind on the counter to be found another day, when his head wasn't filled with puckering lips and the taste of a certain Odango mouth.


	15. Problem

**Third Period: Math**

**a) Problem**

He had a problem. He knew it as soon as she walked into the room. The world around him had disappeared. Nothing existed anymore except the woman sashaying through the ball, between his guests, in his general direction. It felt as though electricity was zinging beneath his skin. He watched how her dress clung neatly to her body. He watched how her golden hair trailed behind her, fluttering. He watched as she…

Came right towards him.

He swallowed his nerves with a gulp of champagne and set the flute down on a passing waiter's tray, wiping his hands on his pants. The woman reached him and curtseyed.

"Good evening."

He released the breath that was now burning in his lungs. "Good evening," he said, bowing. He only just managed to keep his voice from breaking.

A smile shone upon her face. "I have been watching you."

He blinked. "Pardon?"

"Your planet." She gestured to the high ballroom ceilings. "I have been watching you from the moon. I have admired the Earth for a long time now."

He choked. There were only two invited guests who were from the moon. The Queen… and her daughter.

She was the princess. The one he was forbidden to love.

She touched his hand, and he let out a shaky laugh as rockets set off in his stomach.

Yup. He had a problem.


	16. Solution

**Third Period: Math**

**b) Solution**

The solution was supposed to be clear. It wasn't.

Usagi sighed. This was just what she needed. After Darien had left her, nothing ever went right.

She pushed her beaker to Ami. "I think I've screwed it up." Ami lifted her safety glasses and checked the murky liquid inside, then glanced over at the blackboard. "You've mixed up one of the ingredients."

"Can you fix it?"

Ami ducked her head as the teacher glared over at them. She discretely pushed the beaker back across the table. "I'm sorry. I can't help you."

Usagi made a face. Ami stared down at her own clear solution. "Don't look like that," she murmured. "Sometimes, you need to do it on your own."

Usagi lowered her head until her chin hit the desk. She stared straight ahead at her failed mixture. "And if I can't?"

Ami picked up a dropper and tapped a few drops of liquid into her beaker. "Just breathe. Start again. It will be all right. I'm always going to be here, even if you make a mistake."

Usagi glanced over at her. "Are you still talking about my mixture?"

Ami's lips quirked into a smile. "Yeah. That too."


	17. Sum

**Third Period: Math**

**c) Sum**

What Usagi loved best about mornings was waking up in the arms of the man she loved. He'd stir in unison, as though his mind was connected with hers. Then he'd tighten his embrace, and she'd snuggle deeper into him. They became a tangled mess of limbs, impossible to distinguish from one another. Arms, legs, hands, feet – all buried beneath the blankets, entwined together with no way to tell whose was whose.

It was the only time in the world where one body plus one body equalled one body.


	18. Remainder

**Third Period: Math**

**d) Remainder**

Endymion was dead. Just a body, his spirit gone, his eyes blank. Never again would he touch her, or kiss her, or smile, or laugh. He had given his own life to save hers. All that was left was a mess of flesh and blood and clothes.

He had been her breath. He had been her stars. He had been her heart.

His sacrifice was in vain. Princess Serenity could not live without seeing his spark. She was only half of a whole now, and that was useless. She could not be alone. She _would_ not be alone.

Her lithe hands gripped the jewelled hilt of the sword. She would not be the remainder for long.


	19. Product

**Third Period: Math**

**e) Product**

She was her mother's laugh. She was her father's daring. She was her mother's strength. She was her father's patience. She was her mother's temper. She was her father's vigilance. She was her mother's fire. She was her father's coolness.

She was both, and neither. She was her own person, yet she had her roots in two.

She was a product of the truest love of all time.


	20. Tangent

**Third Period: Math**

**f) Tangent**

Usagi stared out the window at the blue sky, her chin in her palm. Clouds drifted lazily past as Haruna-sensei continued to drone on about grammatical errors in the latest test.

Usagi sighed. She was going to have to redo her homework, by the sounds of it. Oh, except there was a meeting at the temple with Rei and the others. Maybe they'd have to fight another youma tonight. She hated fighting. But at least she'd get to see Tuxedo Mask. Mmm, maybe he'd whisk in and sweep her up in his warm arms. He always smelled so good. What kind of cologne did he wear? Oh, cologne – she had to buy another bottle of perfume after school. Luna had spilled her bottle all over the dressing table. She could be such a pain sometimes. Although, without her, Usagi would never have met Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask was hot. Maybe one day, after saving her, he'd lean down, his hot breath brushing her lips, and he'd kiss her…

Usagi smiled absently, unaware of the people around her. The only way to survive class was to go off into a tangent.


	21. Fraction

**Third Period: Math**

**g) Fraction**

He noticed one day that his relationship with her was not as fulfilling as he'd hoped. After all, he only saw her a _fraction_ of the day. And when he insulted her, she only narrowed her eyes a _fraction_. And he only ever had a _fraction_ of her attention. Incomplete pieces were not good enough. Forget the damn fractions. He wanted the whole thing.


	22. Chalk

Just a quick note to say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I really appreciate your comments :)

Roxyk630 - homg, if you draw that picture, you MUST link me! :D

Now here is a drabble that makes it VERY clear that I'm a teacher, heh heh...

**Fourth Period: Art**

**a) Chalk**

The chalk was powdery in her hands. She dusted them on her school skirt, leave white smudges on her pleats, not considering the cleaning job her mother now faced. The blackboard before her was now half-filled with the same sentence, over and over and over and over. _I must not be late for class. I must not be late for class. I must not be late for class._

Usagi wiped her brow, her fingers cramped, her shoulders aching. She still had a long way to go.

Movement by the door caught her eye and she turned, deflating when she saw the dark, handsome man at the entrance of her classroom.

"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan," she said, her voice cracked and weary. She had no energy to explain – she simply gestured to the blackboard.

Mamoru lifted his eyebrows, his eyes scanning the lines, his lips moving from silent words as he read.

Usagi felt tears brimming. "I can't make our date. My dad wants me home before sunset, and…" A small crease appeared in Mamoru's brow. "I _know_ it's unfair," Usagi said, resisting the urge to stamp her foot. "Next time we'll have to ask the daimon to wait until after school to attack."

Mamoru still said nothing. Usagi waited, but when no answer was forthcoming, she turned back to the blackboard and continued to write. She had made it through half the sentence before arms came up behind her and gently tugged the chalk from her hand. She turned, her lips poised to ask the question, but Mamoru stepped aside, leaning to reach the clear space near the lower part of the blackboard.

The chalk clacked as he wrote; tapping hard at the full stops. When he finished, he stepped back to proofread, then nodded shortly and rested his hand on the small of Usagi's back, leading her out of the classroom. Usagi glanced back at the message, but she didn't really understand it. She figured her teacher would, and when the offending adult returned to the room, the message struck loud and clear.

_Dear less-effective teacher,_

_What you have displayed is an aptitude for punitive consequences, which results have proved show little to no effect on the unwanted behaviour of students. The student in question has not learned her lesson, and will probably be late again during the semester._

_What I suggest, for a more effective strategy, is to talk to the student. Crazy, I know, but sometimes the most insane ideas are the most brilliant. The winning over technique coupled with a student-driven goal-setting scenario may help reduce the unwanted behaviour._

_It might do you well to remember that your students are human beings. They think, love, care, and hate. They suffer. Each is special. Each is unique._

_And I'm taking mine away to enjoy the rest of this beautiful day, because life is not meant to be locked in dusty classrooms when no learning is taking place._

_Sincerely,_

_More-effective teacher._


	23. Paint

**Fourth Period: Art**

**b) Paint**

Red paint. That's what her mother always told her when someone was hurt in the movies. It was just red paint. They were pretending. The blood wasn't real. They didn't actually die.

She held his body in her arms. He was shuddering, his breaths like watery gurgles. The weapon may have caught his lungs.

Red paint fell from his mouth. Red paint spilled from his chest. Red paint coated her sailor fuku.

It was red paint. Just red paint.


	24. Paper

**Fourth Period: Art**

**c) Paper**

The people strolled through the perfectly-preserved Tsukino house, cameras hanging from necks, eyes wandering through the artefacts remaining. The tour guide had led them to a young girl's bedroom, and was giving a talk on the daily life of Usagi Tsukino, commonly referred to these days as Neo-Queen Serenity of Earth.

One of the tourists stopped before a frame, staring up at the peculiar piece. He searched for a label or an info-plate, but there was nothing to be seen.

"Excuse me!"

The tour guide paused in the middle of her well-rehearsed speech and turned to the speaker. He pointed to the frame. "What's the importance of this?"

The tour guide smiled. "Ah. It's interesting you ask that." She wandered over to the frame. "Nobody knows the significance of this piece. Why did she frame it? What value does it hold? It certainly doesn't look like much, does it? And yet, something about it was important enough to be proud of."

The tourist was unsatisfied. "So you have no idea what it is?"

"There are many theories," said the guide with a nod, "but no hard facts. I suppose the only real person who can answer your question is the Queen herself." She turned to the rest of the crowd. "Come along, we'll head back to the dining, where the Queen used to eat her meals!"

The group wandered towards the door, their chatter dying down as they left the room. The frame remained, a proud symbol of the past, displaying a mysterious crumpled test, and a very lousy score.


	25. Brush

**Fourth Period: Art**

**d) Brush**

There was a girl

That he once knew

From the past

When time was new

A girl he loved

With hair of gold

A voice so sweet

A name untold

She called to him

From dreams of grace

Body enveloped

Shadows on face

But he turned from her

Ignored her cry

Brushed her aside

Said goodbye

Another had come

Burst into his heart

Whipped cream and milkshakes

Right from the start

And one day he'd give her

Everything and more

If he could just expel the

Princess from before.


	26. Oil

**Fourth Period: Art**

**e) Oil**

The tiles were slick with oil, reflecting the fairy lights above them like sparkling gems on the floor. This magical appearance was wasted, however, as Sailor Moon's heel skidded across the offending substance and she landed on her behind, sliding all the way into the wall.

"Oof!"

She gained her bearings, shaking off the aches of the impact and jumping to her feet. Mars raised her hands to use her attack against the youma, but Mercury stopped her immediately, pointing out the flammable liquid coating the floor. Mars gave a sheepish grin and backed away.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

The youma was bound, easy for Sailor Moon to dust. She cheered at her victory, jumping in excitement, and of course slipped and landed on the floor again.

She sat up, trying to catch sight of the back of her outfit, which was now completely covered in slimy oil. Her shoulders drooped. "Oh man. My dry cleaner's going to kill me."

xxx

Mamoru stood over the washing machine and held up Usagi's Sailor Moon outfit. The front looked okay, but the back…

Mamoru's face darkened.

"I'm going to kill her."


	27. Clay

**Fourth Period: Art**

**f) Clay**

The sailor senshi were like clay, to be molded and hardened into perfect warriors. It was her duty as a guardian, and Luna could not help but flatter herself into thinking she was doing a good job. Her tail swished, her dark eyes following Mars as she crisped the arm of the youma, Mercury as she typed away at a computer, Venus as she attacked from the side, Jupiter as she tried a direct approach, Moon as she…

… froze.

Prince Endymion had arrived. Luna dropped her head, unable to watch as the prince taunted Sailor Moon, laughing at her pain. Artemis hissed from the sidelines. Moon had given into her emotions again – begging him to remember who he really was, when she should have just used her wand on the guy. He wasn't coming back from the Dark Kingdom. Why didn't she see it?

With a flick of his hand, Prince Endymion had Moon on the ground. She dropped her head into her arms. Her body shuddered. She was crying. Luna physically had to turn away. There was no point. Sailor Moon could not be molded. She could not be hardened. She was not clay.

She was something else entirely.


	28. Sketch

**Fourth Period: Art**

**g) Sketch**

Dear Ms. Haruna

Lemme give you a sketch of how it happened. First, it was _so_ not my fault. That jerk... er... mean person was in my way on _purpose_. I mean, it's like it's his mission in life to destroy mine, y'know? Jeez.

So anyway, I got up this morning feeling pretty good. C'mon, it's not every day I wake up _before_ my alarm goes off. That's about where the good stuff stopped.

I tried to make breakfast, but my toast burnt and it was the last slice. So I poured myself a bowl of cereal, but we'd run out of milk. Mum _needs_ to go shopping.

Anyhoo, I figured since it was still early I'd swing by the arcade and grab myself a healthy milkshake to keep my energy levels up during the day. I bought it to go from Andr... er... the arcade owner, who was really nice and gave me a double scoop of ice cream. We got a talkin', as you do with cute... er... friendly arcade owners, and before I knew it, time had run out on me. Don'tchya just hate it when that happens? I realised I was going to be late unless I skedaddled, so I raced out with my take-away milkshake, and that's when I ran into the jerk... er... mean person. I swear, he was waiting at that corner for me. I _swear_. My milkshake spilled all over me so I had to go back and change my uniform, and _that's_ why I'm late.

True story.

So, like, this detention's been going for ages now, and the apology letter's written. Oops, did I actually apologise? Sorry.

Can I go now?

From,

Serena


	29. Pop Quiz

**Fifth Period: Science**

**a) Pop Quiz**

Usagi stared down at the mini quiz, her heart hammering. She hadn't studied at all – activity from the Dark Kingdom had risen, and her nights had been filled with saving the city from malicious youmas hell-bent on sucking the life out of people. What was she supposed to do, tell the youmas to come back later so she could study?

She sighed and wrote her name at the top. At least she knew how to do that.

After a lot of procrastinating, she read the first question.

**What is cytokinesis?**

Usagi frowned. She'd heard that word somewhere before.

"_This youma is multiplying!" screeched Mars._

_Mercury tapped anxiously away at her computer. "It seems it's happening on a cellular level – we have to stop the cytokinesis!"_

"_Sigh-toe-what?" said Moon._

"_The division of one cell into two!" Mercury cried, pointing to the youma, which was already dividing down the middle again to create another copy. "We have to stop it splitting into two!"_

Usagi perked up and scribbled down the answer, her tongue poked out in concentration. Easy!

She read the next question.

**What is mitosis?**

Again, Usagi remembered the attack.

"_You need to dust the youma when it's at its weakest," Mercury said, studying the youma through her blue goggles. "When it's in a stage of mitosis – when it's split into two identical sets but it hasn't separated yet."_

Usagi brightened and wrote down what Mercury had said. She would have to thank Ami profusely for the study help.

Only two more questions to go!

The next question brought a smile to Usagi's lips:

**What is a pathogen?**

Her answer came from the attack at the hospital laboratory last night.

"_Oh no, what is it doing?" Mars yelled, diving for cover as the youma started to uncork a large bottle marked 'Pathogens.'_

"_Germs!" Mercury said with a gasp, preparing for her bubble attack. "It's going to give all the patients at the hospital infections! We have to stop it before it opens that bottle!"_

Usagi couldn't believe it. She had answered all three questions with ease! Only one more to go…

**What makes a virus different to everything else we've studied so far this term?**

Usagi frowned, nibbling on the end of her pen. A virus. A virus. She couldn't recall any youma-related virus facts. What was special about a virus?

Usagi chewed harder on her pen. It made people sick… but so did bacteria. A virus. A virus…

Usagi glanced up at the clock. Three minutes to go. Her shoulders drooped. She couldn't think of the answer. She had been so close to getting them all right. So close! And she had been looking forward to shoving her nice 100% mark right in Mamoru-baka's stupid face –

Mamoru. The thought spurred on another memory…

"_Ah, Odango," said the Jerk of the century, sipping superiorly at his coffee. "You plague my existence. You're like a virus." He went to take another sip, then paused, his mouth on the rim of the cup. "On second thought, you're more like a bacteria. At least a virus can be non-living some of the time, which is more than I can say for you. Ah well, I can wish."_

Non-living! That was it! A virus could be living or non-living! With a whoop, Usagi wrote down the final answer. She had gotten all the answers right! She could almost hear the angelic choir in the background. It was like a dream come true. She had never gotten full marks for anything before. She was going to have to buy Mamoru-baka a coffee and not even spit in it.

Today was definitely her day.


	30. Chemistry

Hey all. Thanks so much for reading!

You'll notice this series is now T for Teens, because I forgot about this particular drabble. Oops.

**_Please skip to the next drabble if you're under 13._**

Thanks :)

**Fifth Period: Science**

**b) Chemistry**

Their relationship outshone everyone else's. They had top-notch chemistry. Sickening romantic moments. Unbeatable physical intimacy. There was only one thing that they failed at.

Make up sex.

Sure, they were okay at it. After a fight, they'd get all heated and passionate and desperate, just like they were supposed to. But other couples had the advantage over them. Other couples were _more_ heated, _more_ passionate, _more _desperate.

Why?

Because the heat, passion, and desperation come from the fact these other couples thought they were going to break up. The mere idea of losing one another is enough to get anyone fired up in _that_ way.

Usagi and Mamoru didn't have that fear. Ever. No matter how bad the argument, or how mad they were at each other, there was something deep within them, within the very core of their souls, that told them they weren't going to go their separate ways.

And so while their chemistry is like an inferno, their make up sex is only lukewarm. But really, don't you think that's a small price to pay for eternal love?


	31. Experiment

**Fifth Period: Science**

**c) Experiment**

**Observation:** Subject is beautiful, cute, funny, and desirable.

**Question:** Will Subject fall in love with me?

**Hypothesis:** Subject will fall in love with me if I tease her mercilessly.

**Prediction:** Subject will have no choice but to fall in love with me if I attract her attention on a constant basis. By paying attention to me, she will not be paying attention to other males in the vicinity, and will therefore have eyes only for me.

**Controlled variables:** My insults

**Uncontrolled variables:** Her reactions, her presence in the arcade, other distractions

**Experiment:** _Day One_

I made reference to subject's peculiar hairstyle. Subject threw milkshake in my face. Attention given, but subject stormed out afterwards. More work needed.

_Day Two_

I made reference to subject's eating habits. Dodged milkshake, but stubbed toe on stool. Attention given, but subject stormed out afterwards. More work needed.

_Day Three_

I made reference to subject's tardiness while subject did _not_ possess a milkshake. Subject threw my own coffee in my face. It was hot. Will not drink coffee again while insulting subject.

_Day Four_

I made reference to subject's crush on arcade owner. Subject cried to said owner, who gave her a free milkshake. Subject kissed said owner on the cheek. May have to punch said owner in face.

_Day Five_

Subject ignored me.

_Repeat for Days Six to Twenty._

**Evaluation and Improvement**

Subject does not respond well to insults. May change tactic and buy subject milkshakes instead.


	32. Question

**Fifth Period: Science**

**d) Question**

"My darling Usako. We've been through so much. Trials and tears and despair. But here we are, years later, still as much in love with each other as we first were – even more so." Mamoru stopped and sighed. "What now?"

Motoki had scrunched up his nose. "I dunno. It just seems… cliché. I thought you would have done something unique and special."

Mamoru threw up his hands. "Unique and special? What are you doing to me, Motoki? She'll be here any minute. I'm going to pop the question tonight, and you've given me nothing but criticism. Have I done _anything_ right?"

Motoki stepped back from the counter, tapped his mouth, and surveyed Mamoru up and down. "Well, you dressed sharply. That's a plus. Also, I like that you're taking her to a fancy restaurant. They'll give you free champagne after she says yes." When Mamoru groaned and thunked his head on the counter, Motoki added, "Look, when the time comes, you're probably going to be too nervous to remember a speech. Standing here with me, you could come up with a way to propose that would win some international proposal-giving prize. But when it comes to the moment, and you're with Usagi, and you're down on one knee…"

Mamoru jerked his head up. "I have to get down on one knee?"

Motoki paused. "I don't know. Doesn't that still happen?"

"If you've watched too many chick flicks, maybe." Mamoru buried his head in his hands. "Why did I come to see you first? I had it all planned out perfectly until you had to find fault in everything."

"Not everything. I said your outfit was nice." Motoki suddenly gasped and waved his hand at Mamoru. "Here she comes, here she comes. Act normal!"

Mamoru narrowed his eyes. "Take your own advice," he muttered.

But he wasn't really mad at Motoki. After all, the man had a point. A long speech would most likely be forgotten in a moment of anxiety. He'd be better off being short and to the point. _Usako, I love you. Will you marry me?_ That, he wouldn't forget.

Mind made up, Mamoru nodded to himself, swivelled around on the stool, and stood to meet his soon-to-be-fiancée.


	33. Result

**Fifth Period: Science**

**e) Result**

She was still the most beautiful vision of power and hope, even encased in crystal, even in a state of death. King Endymion was but a projection of his wounded self, yet he felt the loss like it was real, deep inside him. Despite his body being on the brink of death, his subconscious still screamed for her.

She was fragile, and sweet, and loving, and cherished by all. Why, of all people, was she the one who had to suffer as a result of hatred?


	34. Frog

**Fifth Period: Science**

**f) Frog**

Sailor Mercury tapped away at her computer, looking very concerned. "It appears the blast has affected our vocabulary. The youma was created by a censored dvd, right?" The others nodded. "Well," said Mercury, returning to her computer "it's censored our speech. Now, whenever we want to say a vulgar word, it will be replaced by another, less offensive word."

Mars narrowed her eyes. "Ami. What the frog are you talking about?" As soon as she said it, she gasped and slammed her mouth shut.

Moon clapped her hands. "That's great! Let me try it! Frog! Ship! Cricket!" She laughed hysterically.

"Can it be reversed?" Jupiter asked, looking sour.

Mercury tapped at her computer some more and shook her head. "Only by the youma, except Sailor Moon dusted it two minutes ago."

"So we're stuck like this?" Venus cried. "Oh, that's just frogging great."

Mercury bit her lip. "I know. And we weren't the only ones who were hit."

Moon stopped laughing. Her eyes shone with excitement. "Of course! Tuxedo Kamen! Maybe this will be a way to find out his true identity!"

x x x

Mamoru stumbled back as Usagi raced into him at top speed. Her bag fell from her shoulder, scattering books and knick knacks all over the place.

"Hey!" said Mamoru, scowling. He rubbed his shoulder. "You have a hard head, Odango."

"I don't have time for this," Usagi said frantically. She gathered up everything within reach, crammed it back into her bag, and dashed off.

Mamoru caught sight of a pink sparkling pen. "Hey!" he said, picking it up and waving it at her as she raced away. "You forgot your…" But she was already gone. He shook his head and shoved the pen in his pocket. "Ah, frog it."


	35. Element

Last one! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the school day! :)

**Fifth Period: Science**

**g) Element**

She was like fire. Passionate, burning, tempestuous, and deadly when she wanted to be.

She was like water. Adaptable, quenching, pure, and transparent in her feelings.

She was like the earth. Solid, dependable, nurturing, and fruitful when it came to loving others.

She was like the wind. Fresh, lively, cheeky, and constantly eluding his grasp, no matter how often he reached for her.

She was like milkshakes. Sugary, childish, frothy, and GODDAMMIT WHY COULDN'T HE HAVE HER?


End file.
